Raising Sun
by PaulsTrueImprint
Summary: I cant really say what it's about, but if you do not like seeing Nessie and Jake liking someone else, than do not read this. Because Nessie likes Seth. That's pretty much All I can say.   When you can do anything to save the one you love, would you go it?
1. PART ONE Chapter 1

**Part One**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella**

Holding my one of the loves of my life, with Edward sitting beside me.

We are all really exited. For everyone in the house has been counting down this day, because to day is Nessie's 1st birthday.

Everyone is gathered up. My vampire family. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and my wonderful husband -officially binding me to this family,- Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

My human family is here to. Charlie, my mom, Phil.

Don't forget my best human friends who count as family to me Angela, Ben, Jessica, and Mike. -I had to argue with Edward about letting Mike come. I really hate it when Edward argues with me when it comes to Mike. He is a great guy.- But none of the humans have arrived yet. We are still awaiting their arrival.

Of course Jacob and his pack came. Plus Sam and his pack. I was such good friends with all of these wolves in the time I must forget. But lucky for me our friendship has continued.

"Nessie's will wake up soon. You should put her on the mattress now. My love." My lovely husband said. I wanted to just put her on the floor but of course she is still so spoiled. My vampire family (mostly Rose and Alice) were against it. So we came to a deal. I can put Nessie on the floor. Sort of, a mattress is what she will be on when she wakes up. My side of the deal was granted. The mattress is on the floor.

"How do you know? I did not see it." Alice said. Surprisingly she is ok with being "blind" today. Just because of Nessie's day. But I could still see a worry in her golden eyes, -Her and Jasper went hunting last night because Carlisle thinks it would be best for Jasper with so many humans around today.- and Jasper sensed the worry and embarrassed her. This embarrass I think will last a good part of the day.

"Because there are so many werewolves in the room plus a half breed." Edward teased.

All Alice did was glare at Edward. She hated it when he teased her about when she can not see. "Real reason please and thank you." Was all she said. I could see she was hiding something from the family.

It must have been a big secret. Because as I sat back down from putting Nessi on the mattress he had a worried look, and said " Because she is my daughter. Do you not think I know my own daughter?"

A sigh came from her direction. I did not know if it was her or Jasper. I was to busy trying to lift my shield so I could ask Edward what Alice had said.

He ignored me and I got frustrated.

"Welcome friends" Carlisle greeted them. "You are just in time. Nessi should be waking up in just a few minutes.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Angela said. "How are you?"

"I am fine Miss Webber." Carlisle smiled at the politeness. This is his first time talking to her. Non medical related at least. Angela just recently broke her arm falling down her stairs one morning while she was still half asleep, and Carlisle treated her.

Mike came in the room and frowned. Probably because he could not sit next to me. Edward chucked.

I did the best I could to glare at him. "Did you ask Emmett to sit next to me so Mike could not?" I said with as Edward would say "Kitten Fury" so low that no human could possibly hear. Next thing I know is Emmett Jasper and Edward laughing so hard they would have cried -if they could- at my fury.

"Save your kitten fury for later love." Edward answered. Again to low for a human to hear. Jasper and Emmett laughed even louder. This time Jake's lip was twitching trying not to smile.

Mike made due sitting on the floor and pouted. Emmett and Jasper laughed even louder and harder. All I could do is stifle my glare until later. Angela and Jessica came in with confused looks on their faces. Emmett and Rose moved over and so did Edward and when I saw that it was to let Angela sit beside me I whispered "really? Yet Mike can't sit here?" I moved over and motioned Angela to sit beside me. Mike obviously was thinking something that made Edward chuckle.

Jessica came and sat on the floor in front of me and said congrats, to me. Charlie sat on a chair. And my mom and Phil sat on the floor as well.

"What's all the laughing about?" Charlie asked. He looked at Mike. I told him so many times -while living with him- that Mike was the funniest in the group of friends I had at school.

Like usual. I said under my breath "nothing. Just a crazy new family I got and have to get used to." That did it. All the vampires in the house were laughing. As usual Emmett and Jasper were the loudest.

All the laughing woke up Nessi. She started to turn and everyone Immediately got silent.

Nessi sat up and said. "Mama, Daddy? Were are we?"

"At Grandma's and Grandpa's sweet heart. No need to worry. Were all here."

Emmett tried not to laugh at my word choice.

"Is Jakey here?" She asked.

"You bet kiddo. I would not miss this day for the world." Jake said to much.

"huh?" Nessi as she found her way to me. -Lucky she did not walk into Jess.- She did not like sitting on the mattress.

I picked her up as she put her hand on my cheek. She showed me that she felt she was being watched. Jasper got that because she "felt" like she was being watched and smiled. Stifling a laugh I thought. I shot him a warning look. He stopped then and mouthed 'sorry.' "its ok sweetie. Daddy and I save a surprise for you"

"You do?" She asked.

"Yes my love. But you have to open your eyes to get it." Edward said

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled

Renesmee looked around smiling. Then she passed the big windows and gasped who she saw there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Then everyone looked outside and gasped as well. Outside stood one person. I was terrified. For that one person who stood there was Demetri.

"Is that." Emmett started to say

"Yes it is." Edward finished.

"What dose he want?" I asked.

"I don't know. But he will not get to you Bella"

For that moment we all forgot we had guests who had no idea what we were talking about.

"Guys. We still have guests." Esme whispered to low for humans to hear.

"Right. But I could not see him come at all. And I know why. But don't you think it would have helped if I saw?" Alice said under her breath. Clearly she was upset. Jasper Immediately was at her side -because he went to see who was out there. Like a human would- and comforting her. Calmness slowly filled the room. Jasper was helping her. But she did not want it. "No don't try and help please don't calm me down." Alice yelled.

"Whats going on?" my mom called out. She always was good at worrying.

"Nothing mom. Alice is just having memories." I said.

"They don't sound like good ones." my mom said.

"That guy out there. He reminds her of a family friend of her birth family." Carlisle said. Joining the new charade I started.

"OK" my mom answered.

"Excuse us. We will only be a minute." Carlisle said as my whole vampire family went to see why Demetri had come.

"Well I thought that young Alice here would see my visit."

"I could not in this situation. I can not see when werewolves or half-breeds are present." Alice hissed at him.

"Oh I did not know that. I am sorry. My apologies."

I was walking out with Nessi in my arms when Jasper tensed up. A few seconds later Edward tensed up to.

"What's going on?" I asked one of them.

"Bella bring Nessi inside so she can catch up with your mother. All of us need to talk." Edward said seriously.

I did as asked and was back in two minutes. Human speed is extremely annoying when I'm anxious like this. So it took me longer. Mostly because I could not get the reason why Nessi had to go inside.

"Ok." I told Edward. "What is it?" By now Alice could see what they would talk about and she had a horrified look on her face.

"Lets sit" He said.

"On the wet muddy grass? While everyone is in nice clothes? Especially Bella? No Way!" Alice was back. Kind of. She still was worried sick about not seing anything else that happens in the house. Jasper started embarrassing her again. Truly they are soul mates.

"It will be fine Alice. We have more clothes in the house. You probably were going to change when we got inside because of this rain." Jasper said in her ear. "but everyone must know why Demitri is here first. Just out of his feelings I know why." He finished.

"Your right. This outfit will be ruined when we get inside."

So we all sat down on the grass and listened to Demitri's story.

"You what!" I almost snarled at him. But I did not. Remembering that he is part of the Voltrie's guard.

Emmett laughed hard and loud.

"I really do like your daughter. She is special. I hope you give me a chance." Demitri said.

"But it is so hard living through Jake imprinting on her. Now you are saying you like her?" Rose asked.

All the while Esme and Carlisle were to shocked to say anything.

"Yes I do. Bella, Edward think on it. I will be back in a weeks time to find out your decision." Demitri said and then left.

We all sat there silently for the rest of the hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We sat there for the rest of the hour. It was getting dark. That was when I realized we still had guests. "Great. We have a decision to make and there are still guests here wondering what the hell we are doing out here." I said. I wanted to scream it but then the humans and wolves would hear and come out wondering what's up.

Edwards arms were around me at once. Trying to comfort me I'm guessing. Well I don't want to be comforted. I want what's best for my daughter. I let Edward hear that thought.

"It's ok my love. Rosalie has already got a story worked up in her head. She will say it so we don't let the humans know about us and we stay safe."

"What about me saying my thoughts to the humans and the mutt's?" Rosalie looked like she wanted to scream it to but caught on that they might hear. Yelling right now was a bad idea. Which was good. I did not want to be killed and my daughter part of the Voltri. That is because Dimitri has a… a… likes my daughter -which is grose on so many level's- and they already want her.

"But how are we going to handle our problem?" I asked everyone. Hoping they know what I mean.

"We will move to another house." Emmett suggested. Stupid idea. Man he can be smart when he wants to be at least.

We all shook our heads at him.

"They will all find us." Alice joined our little convo. Jasper's arms still tightly around her. She is ignoring it and wants to talk.

"How?" Emmett asked kind of frustrated. Dose he really want to be stupid? Now of eny time he wants?

"Felix. He is a tracker. Better then James was. He can track anyone and everyone. So running away would not work. Felix will just find us and bring Demitri with him…" 5 seconds later "I'm glad you now understand Emmett." Edward said.

Must have a light bulb go off. Good Emmett you understand now. Ha, ha.

"Well what do we do?" Carlisle and Esme asked together.

"Well I can tell you what not to do right now. Do not and I repeat do NOT say eny of this to the mutt's. Especially that biggest mutt of all." Rosalie said in an annoyed tone. She did not like the situation.

"Yes. Bad idea to tell Jake. He can not know." I said. Voice firm and mind made up. "Or he phases and every wolf in there phases and the humans" most of them "Do not know about the wolves. And I don't want any questions for us and the wolves to answer."

"But, we should tell Nessi. Have her decide. And give her answer right to Demitri himself. Or he starts to think we are lying and that Nessi really wants to be with him." Edward shivered. I winced.

"It's the only way Bella sweetheart. Then he might leave us alone." Esme said.

"But if he dose not. And gets Alec and Jane. Felix and Chelsea. A fight will start" I saw Emmett's eyes light up at the thought of a fight. I don't want a fight. So I'll have to dump his thoughts. "and a fight we will not have" I finished.

Emmett looked like he was going to laugh. "Common little sister. You honestly can't believe that you make the decisions for everyone. Can you?" he smiled and gave me a nuggi.

"Stop that. I'm not in the mood right now. I bet you are the only one here who actually WANTS to fight." I said a little higher then necessary. The wolves came and started looking out the window. Jake was holding Nessi, and she was struggling to get free to see me. Jake got fed up and let her out in the rain without her raincoat. "Momma Daddy why did you miss my party?" She asked all upset. I could see her eyes starting to water.

"Don't cry sweetie. It makes me and Daddy hurt inside to see you cry. We will have a party for you tomorrow. Just us." I said.

"Who?" She asked wiping her eyes before water could start to spill over.

"Well you had a party today with my friends Grandpa Phil, Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Rene, Jakes pack and Sams pack. Right?" I asked.

Nessi nodded. Afraid if she spoke that the tears would spill over. I saw her eyes water up again. She put her hand on my cheek. She showed me a party set up with question marks as the people who she did not know who were going to be there. Asking who will be there.

Edward took her and wiped away her tears. "We will have a party with Grandpa, Grandma, Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett. Momma and Daddy and you. Just our family." Edward said. Jake looked like he was going to say that Edward forgot him when Edward said "You had a party with her tonight. I think she wants one with just us tomorrow Jacob."

Jacob had that 'ouch' stare at Edward.

"Jake can you take Nessi inside before she gets sick?" I asked.

Jacob looked to dumfounded to understand.

"Did you hear her mutt? Take Nessi inside. We still need to talk out here." Rosalie said. Well yelled. It was ok now the humans have gone home.

"Momma I want to stay out here with you. Please Momma?"

"No sweetie. I don't want you to get sick." I replied.

Then she did what always worked with her. She looked at Edward with puppy dog eyes and pouting. "Please Daddy. I wanna talk with you."

Before he could give in -which he always did. He hated it when she was sad. I did to. But I did not want her to talk about this.- I took her and gave her to Jake. "Go inside and we will be in in a few minutes. Now I want you inside, and in your jammies. No arguments."

She pouted and then got better. She now knew this was adult talk and she can't be here while we talk.

"You were going to give in. I will not let her hear what we are talking about." I said to a confused face of Edwards.

"OK. I always gave into that face. Where were we?" Edward asked

"We were at me being the only one who wants to fight?" Emmett said in a question form. As if asking if anyone else wants to fight.

"Were not fighting." Carlisle made it official. Emmett's smile faded.

"OK. So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"I think we can help." A familiar voice said. I knew the scent to, but how'd they get here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as we registered who it was, everyone was quickly up on guard. Ready for anything, waiting as we saw Jane and Alec come out of the bushes. We stood as they came out, we were ready.

"No need to be on guard. We're here to help you with your situation." Surprisingly it was Alec who spoke. But it was only me who was surprised, because I only ever heard Alec speak once. The others must have heard him more.

"What do you mean you can help?" Rosalie hissed back at him, still guarding her family. She won't thaw until she understands.

"Easy, or we won't tell you." Jane said, as she sent a glare Rosalie's way, causing a snarl from Emmett.

The rest of the family was still on guard, but only I stood up straight. With many warning looks from my new family, that I ignored I asked this. "What do you mean? If you say you can help how can you?" I asked, quietly.

"We know how to make it where Demitri never gets your daughter." Jane said. I don't know, but it sounded like there was jealousy in her voice. I don't know though. Jasper would.

"How would you be able to help?" I asked, simply. I really wanted to know. I wasn't going to hand my daughter to the Volturi.

"Send her away, with someone who Demitri does not recognize. Mask her scent, so he can't find her. You want her to be safe, and not with the Volturi. I understand, so send her far away. Perhaps Canada." Jane said, leaving me torn in to.

"You want us to send my niece away? Not going to happen!" Rosalie hissed. I than noticed how much Rosalie really was annoying me acting like Renesmee's mother.

As if reading my mind Edward spoke up. "Rosalie, this is not your decision to make. This decision belongs to Bella and I." He said.

Rosalie looked like she was about to say something against Edwards words when Carlisle spoke up.

"Edward is right, Rosalie. Nessi is their daughter, it is their decision. Thank you for helping us Jane and Alec. You best be going, send a warm greetings to Aro for me." He said. I was mentally smiling at the thought of I would get to choose Renesmee's future with Edward and Rosalie not getting in the way.

I looked over at Edward, as Jane and Alec left. They said something before leaving but I didn't hear it.

I opened my shield to let him hear my thoughts and thought clearly, _I want Renesmee to be safe, I think we should send her off with Jake until Demitri leaves. I don__'__t want him to have her._ I concluded, and it was clear.

I saw Edward make the slightest nod, and we all headed inside. Edward and I will say goodbye to our daughter. So will our family.

When we got inside, we had Renesmee running up to Edward and I. If I could cry, I would be. I looked down at Renesmee, picking her up. "Momma and Daddy have some news." I told her, and then everyone in the room –my family and the remaining wolves- looked our way.

Renesmee looked confused. I hugged her close, not wanting to let her go. But it was necessary.

Edward, noticing that I didn't want to speak right now, spoke up. "Bella and I have decided that we are sending Renesmee off, to Canada. We would like it if Jake and Seth take her. We would like her to be protected, and that no member of the Volturi can get her." He said, with everyone having an upset look on their face.

"But Momma, Daddy why?" Renesmee asked, close to tears. It broke my heart. "It's important to send you away, you'll understand one day, but we are going to bed now." I told her. "Go say goodnight to everyone and then I'll bring you upstairs." I said.

Than placing her back on the floor, I saw her go hug everyone, starting with Edward and ending with Jake.

When she was done, she came back and I brought her upstairs, and tucked her into bed.

When I got back down stairs, we started explaining everything to the wolves.

Seeing Jake and Seth bring Renesmee away, was hurtful, but I kept strong. This was going to work. I kept telling myself, after seeing him leave.


	5. PART TWO Chapter 1

**A/N**

**DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEEING RENESMEE WITH SOMEONE ELSE AND SAME GOES WITH JACOB!**

**Part Two**

**Chapter 1**

**Renesmee**

"JACOB WILLIAM BLACK!" I screamed when I saw who was here. Samantha, Jacobs girlfriend. I knew he loved me more than her, but sometimes he made that hard to believe. Don't get me wrong, Samantha's really nice, but she is trying to take MY Jacob away from me.

He say's I need to chill about the issue but when _I_ like a guy he over reacts more than me. Like John, my last boyfriend, Jacob almost phased into a wolf when John kissed me goodnight once. And it was on the cheek, that was the closest thing to a real kiss I've been to. And Jacob thinks_ I_ over react.

Right now I was glaring at Samantha as Jacob came up the stairs. I didn't notice Jacob was talking to me until he shook my shoulders a bit.

I took my eyes away from glaring at Samantha to look up at Jake.

"Ness, calm down, it's not a big deal. I need to-" And I blocked out the rest. He wanted to be normal, and I was too young, and he needs to talk to her.

I interrupted him. "Whatever! Here, the monthly money mom sent." I said, mood getting worse, handing him the envelope. I turned and went into my room, before Jacob could go on with the whole thing about the fact that it was an important reason my mom sent me away, and that one day that I'd go back with them and blah, blah, blah!

I closed my door. Realizing that I was thirsty. I ignored it, it was nothing really. I've been mad at my family for 5 years now. My mom gave me away, giving me up. I don't even know why. Jacob or Seth will not tell me. I'm the same age as Seth, and I can talk to him when I can't even talk to Jake. And this issue was what we mostly talked about, while he smoothly avoided the reason of WHY my mom sent me off.

I was actually starting too really like Seth, but never told anyone that. I'm even thinking he likes me to, but that something's holding him back. But I didn't figure that I will get a relationship that will be approved anytime soon.

I stood up, walking to my door, opening it to see Jacob. I hadn't realized that Samantha left. I looked up at him, crossing my arms.

"Ness, don't-" He started to say before I interrupted him.

"Do _not_ say overreact, because look at you." I said, going to sit on my bed. "You _always_ overreact." I muttered, looking down.

Jake sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulder's pulling me into a hug, as tears ran down my face.

"You know, when you were young, and I was babysitting you, and you were upset, I'd hold you until you were done crying." Jacob said, trying to calm me. Not working. I sat up.

"You can't be mad at your mom Ness, she did this for what's best for you. You'll understand one day." He said.

I sighed. "I'm going for a walk." I said, standing up. Wiping any tears left over I walked out of my room.

Jacob ran out of my room, coming to tell me something. I turned around, looking up at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Ness, you know I love you right?" He asked very serious.

"Only like a best friend. But yea." I replied, He loved me only as a best friend when I have had a huge crush on him forever. But I didn't tell him that. Ok, I did, once. But that was a long time ago. He probably forgot about it.

"Ness?" He said, shaking my shoulders. Probably because I was in my own world, thinking.

I nodded simply. We've had this conversation before. My parents always send money, $1000 for me, $2000 for Jacob and $1000 for Seth every month.

"Renesmee." Jake said again, shaking my sholders more.

"Yes?" I asked, crossing my arms, looking up at him I hate being called Renesmee and he knows that.

"Alright Ness, then you know you can believe me when I say your parents know what they are doing. Sending you here is what was best for you. There _is_ a reason she sent you away." He said.

"Just like every month? You can say the same thing every day, but I'm still going for my walk." I said, heading for the stairs. But before I went down I looked at him. Smiling I said, "I love you Jacob, you're my best friend." And with a smile, I went down stairs.

I loved Jacob, a lot. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings because I was starting to like Seth to. Like getting a crush on Seth. He's been there for me all this time when I needed to talk to him and couldn't talk to Jacob. I am starting to like him, but don't want to hurt Jacob. I hate being a teenage girl, it's too _confusing!_

I didn't realize that I was going to walk right into Seth until I did. I was about to look up to apologize to realize that he must have gotten back from running in his wolf form. In short form, he was shirtless.

I knew I was blushing before I even felt the heat in my cheeks. It was normal for me though.

"Hey Nessie, what's up?" He asked, smiling.

He is so _hot_ right now. Noticing when that crossed my mind, looked down before blushing deeper. He probably knew it, but I didn't want him to see it.

After a few seconds, I looked back up. Smiling I answered. "I was just about to go for a walk." I said casually. I was looking at his face the whole time with great effort.

"Cool, let me go grab a shirt and I'll come with you. But you might want to go change out of your PJ's." He said, smiling down at me. _That__'__s not a normal smile. That__'__s a flirty smile._ My mind told me, it's a good thing he was already half way up the stairs, because I was blushing like crazy.

I blame hormones. Again, I hate being a teenage girl. I love Jake, but like Seth. I _hate_ being a teenage girl.


	6. Part 2 Chapter 2

**I REALISED THAT I HAVE NOT PUT MY DISCLAIMERS IN THE CHAPTERS BEFORE**

**OH NO!**

**So this is for ALL the chapters before  
**

**Sadly I do not own the characters. *Tear Tear* They are Stephanie Meyer's**

**Please don't be mad at me. Please.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I then noticed I still needed to change, so I ran up to my room and to my closet and changed into my normal outfit, short-shorts and a tank top. It was boiling hot out. So this is my normal outfit.

When I was done, I went to the door of my room when I heard Jacob say something to Seth.

"Dude, you have got to stop flirting with Renesmee." Jacob said, sounding angry.

"Why? You're the one getting close to making out with that witch. I know that imprinting is not controllable, but the way your acting is!" Seth yelled in a hushed tone.

Imprinting? What's that? They were down stairs. Did they even know I could hear them? Did they forget I'm a half-vampire? Or did it slip their mind?

"Renesmee's 15 years old! She wouldn't understand." Jacob sounded like he was upset. What wouldn't I understand?

"You don't know that." Seth said, trying to be quiet.

"I want her happy." Jacob said. "I want her to be happy, but seeing her with someone else bugs me. She-" Jacob started when Seth interrupted him.

"She may not like the fact of you being with Samantha. Let her be with who she wants for now. It doesn't matter…." Even with my hearing, it got to the point that even I couldn't hear what Seth said.

Then as if it was supposed to be this way, I walked out of my room, walking down stairs. I felt the tension as soon as I was in view of Jacob and Seth.

"How do I look?" I asked, as they both turned their heads to look at me. I knew when I smiled, it completed my look.

"Great." Jacob said.

"Amazing." Seth said, smiling.

It was funny; they both spoke at the same time. I smiled, looking at them. "You ready?" I asked, looking over at Seth.

"Yup. I've been waiting for you." He said, smiling.

"Great, let's go." I said, coming down the rest of the stairs.

Seth was already by the door, when I smiled at Jacob. "See ya soon." I said, at the door now.

I walked out after Seth, and we headed down the driveway.

Seth and I were sitting on one of the park bench's. I looked up at him. We've been sitting here for about half an hour. "Seth, what's imprinting?" I asked, out of the blue, catching him off guard.

"How do you…" He trailed off as I tapped my ear twice. "Oh you heard that, back at the house? I forgot… how well your hearing is." He started, and then went into explaining imprinting. He concluded his explanation with 'Jake is going to kill me.'

I ignored the last part and asked another question that caught Seth off guard. "Did Jacob imprint on Samantha?" I asked, vary worried now.

Seth shook his head. "No." He said. "And I don't know if he has imprinted yet." He finished. LIAR!

"Oh." I said, nodding. "Seth, have, you imprinted yet?" I asked. I looked up at him to see a sad look on his face.

"Yes, but, but, but she died before you were born. She was much like you. She was smart, caring, sweet, kind, and beautiful. Just like you." He said, and I looked up at him surprised. Did he think I was all of those things? Did he really think I was beautiful? It has to be a mistake.

Seth lifted his hand, and went to push my bangs behind my ear, and I smiled slightly. And then, I looked up at Seth, catching his eyes.

Seth smiled slightly, leaning down, slowly, as I leaned in. A few seconds later, our lips met. My first real kiss and it was with Seth.

I smiled when he pulled back slowly. When he was sitting up straight, he smiled slightly. Taking my hand in his, I smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder.


End file.
